the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snotlout Jorgenson
Snotlout Jorgenson, is a character from How to Train Your Dragon, both the book and films, in the books he is deceased while in the movies he's alive. He is 15 years old in the first film and 20 years old in the sequel. Film Franchise How to Train Your Dragon Throughout the movie series, he has an obvious crush on Astrid. He tries on several occasions to flirt with her through various means, such as by "impressing" her with his strength or "ability to block out the sun", though he fails each time. When Hiccup teaches the Viking youths how to befriend Dragons, Snotlout seems to be the only one who is actually afraid, reaching for a spearhead before Astrid discourages him. Under Hiccup's tutelage, he successfully befriends a Monstrous Nightmare, which he flies during the battle with the Red Death, though he is knocked off and forced to attack its eyes head on (and is somewhat successful). How to Train Your Dragon 2 In this movie, Snotlout has apparently gave up on Astrid, as she is officially with Hiccup, and started to hit on Ruffnut along with, for some weird reason, Fishlegs. He has grown up, looking more like his father, and seems to be a bit less arrogant and obnoxious. Appearance Snotlout looked somewhat muscular like his book series counterpart. In the first movie and two previous seasons, he's always worn his helmet with spiral sheep horns, his tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots. In the second movie, he's grown his facial hair. He wears the same helmet, but also has gained a leather green-blue tunic with a fur vest over it, spike-emblazoned brown bracers, and boots. In Race to The Edge, he is seen without his fur vest. Personality Snotlout is highly arrogant, bordering on narcissistic, and prone to grandiose delusions of perfection, popularity and extreme attractiveness, and consequentially his egomania causes him to have a huge problem with authority or being able to admit responsibility for his mistakes or misdeeds, for which he always has some terrible justification. He appears to consider himself the smartest and strongest of the teens and wants to be praised and admired accordingly, despite the others usually considering him an annoying, immature idiot with a colossal ego. His selfishness and egomania cause him to often be inconsiderate and exploitative towards others, and will often put the others down to make himself look better. In interviews, Jonah Hill has said that deep down Snotlout knows he is not the best but still wants to be thought of as such, implying his vainglorious posing is more about overcompensation. He likes to think he can handle everything, but when he can't, he is not above asking for help. He is confrontational, brutally frank, and stubborn. From the glimpses of his family in the television show, it is easy to see how Snotlout is a product of his upbringing, since his father, Spitelout, is shown to be just as arrogant and disrespectful as his son, and places great pressure on Snotlout to meet his incredibly high standards and preserve the family reputation. Earning his father's love and approval clearly causes Snotlout a great deal of insecurity and anxiety, and in this way he is similar to Hiccup, though it is unacknowledged, since Snotlout either keeps it to himself or is in denial about his father's clearly unfair treatment of him. In the television series, one of Snotlout's more outstanding traits is his adversarial relationship with Hiccup, whom he often deliberately disrespects and ridicules. In that he is not unlike Alvin, who did much the same thing to Stoick. Snotlout will regularly attempt to undermine Hiccup in front of the others by trying to appear more knowledgeable or worthy as a leader, but since he is neither of these things, he often just ends up making himself look like an idiot. Snotlout has stated that he thinks of Hiccup and himself as arch-enemies and states that they are not friends, though this view is largely unfounded and not reciprocated in any way by Hiccup, who refers to Snotlout as his friend despite being regularly exasperated by his behavior. Snotlout's antagonism of Hiccup is partially a result of his dislike of authority figures, but is also implied to stem from deep jealousy of Hiccup's standing within the tribe, the respect he receives from the other teens despite being previously being thought of as a runt, and (probably most of all) his close, semi-romantic relationship with Astrid, whom Snotlout has a huge crush on and relentlessly, arrogantly flirts with, despite Astrid being repulsed by him to the point of nausea. Abilities and Skills Snotlout is actually a very competent fighter, so his bragging is not entirely baseless. Strength and Fighting Skills: Snotlout can lift heavy objects, like sheep over his shoulder, and even manage to run with it. He was also able to pin Hookfang's horns to the ground and clamp a Monstrous Nightmare's mouth shut. When training for the Thawfest Games, he was seen pulling small trees out of the ground and then throwing them. Additionally. He appears to have enhanced strength as he sends an Outcast soldier flying several feet away with a single kick, and appears to be skilled in combat as he easily beats Savage with a connecting rod, he is also able to beat multiple Outcast soldiers in hand to hand combat. However, it is interesting to note he did got defeated by much weaker opponents, such as Terrible Terrors and sheep. Endurance and Stamina: ''' Snotlout's stamina and endurance has proven to be high, seeing how he performed in the Thawfest Games. He still came out fine after being hit in the face by a rock, or bitten multiple times by his Terror13. Another example of this is when he got crushed by Meatlug and her rather heavy Rider13. '''Accuracy: In the Thawfest Games, Snotlout has been seen throwing axes at targets with great accuracy, even without looking. However, he used this ability once again by throwing Pain to save Meatlug. Also, he has skills with a bow and arrow like the others13. Acrobatics: Snotlout has good reflexes, being able to dodge the attacks of enemies and being the only one who could hold his balance on a running log during the Thawfest Games. He can also balance by standing on Hookfang's neck. Astrid, however, might have beaten him in Thawfest, if it wasn't for Fishlegs messing up her attempts. Dragon Training and Riding: Despite being part of the Academy, Snotlout is probably the worst Dragon Trainer of them all, however, this may just be because of Hookfang's stubbornness. He managed to train the stubborn and aggressive Hookfang in the film, though Hiccup did the most of the work, if not all. Hookfang has been shown to often tease and disobey Snotlout. The Terrible Terror he trained constantly bit him, Snotlout claiming that is what he was taught, yet this proved useful when Pain used his jaw strength to save Meatlug from the Outcasts.13 Despite this, he did found out you can calm down Monstrous Nightmares by pinning their horns to the ground, showing he isn't entirely bad at Dragon Training. Seeing how Hookfang flew almost as fast as Toothless in the Thawfest Games, it is possible Hookfang's speed increased as a result from Snotlout's training, though this may not be the case as hard training on his dragon caused Hookfang to become ill10. Snotlout also figured out a powerful combination attack, using Hookfang's Wing Blast and his breath weapon. This attack was used against Dagur the Deranged and his soldiers11. He also found out the skill of 'Single Spine Shot', by tapping the back of Stormfly's head. He also did great job to impress Hiccup when practicing rescue skills for Vikings, but Hookfang blasted fire and stomped on the prop Vikings. Teaching: When Snotlout had become convinced he was going to die, he planned to recruit Gustav, so he could be his successor. Thanks to Snotlout, Gustav bonded with his own Dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare named Fanghook. Snotlout encouraged Gustav in the battle with Dagur and his soldiers, causing their mission to succeed. This shows that Snotlout can be a good teacher, though in own 'special' way. Intelligence and Inventing : He is not the brightest compared to Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid but he does his best to try to be smart, often times, as he shows himself to be smarter then the twins since they can't seem to get past the number 3. Also he told Hiccup that Toothless didn't want Hiccup to interfere with the battle of his arch nemesis. He managed to build a raft but wasn't successful as it sank a few seconds after he got on it. He even knew that the trainers will never know who is the best at training dragons since they did not have a level playing field. He even understood air mail as he saw the letter that the twins didn't know about. He is not as good compared to Hiccup when building inventions but he managed to create a Sheep Launcher. It took him 32 times to get it to be successful, and this invention is used in the dragon race in the HTTYD2. 'Climber: '''Just like his dragon Hookfang, he shown to be great climber as he shown in the Thawfest Games56 with no sign of struggle even when getting hit in the face with rocks. '''Dragon Roar: '''He first try to use this skill by trying to make roar of Changewing but according to Fishlegs was wrong. Few years later he had master his roar for Monstrous Nightmare to call Hookfang. Relationships Hookfang Hookfang is a lot like his owner, always being reckless and wild. It may seem like he doesn't respect Snotlout, always hitting him with parts of his body (mostly his tail), but deep down Hookfang does love Snotlout. Hookfang and Snotlout were each willing to risk their lives to protect each other from the Fireworm Queen. This shows that the two are very close10. Hookfang always teases, by biting and slapping him, in order to get back at him, or hide his affection for him. Despite their bond, he wasn't willing to die alongside Snotlout by getting buried alive. Snotlout also showed he was worried for Hookfang's well being in the second film, where he even ignored a chance to hug Ruffnut and instead ran to hug his dragon. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Snotlout has been known for his conflict between him and Hiccup. This conflict was especially seen when Snotlout, Hiccup and Toothless were caught in a storm and ended up on Outcast Island6. Snotlout seemed to show jealously, stating that Hiccup was the one who 'killed the Red Death' and the one who had 'the metal leg'. Deep down, Snotlout has a difficult-to-see respect for Hiccup. When Toothless finally returned, Snotlout was very happy to see the two friends reunited.14 By the end of ''Cast Out II, Hiccup and Snotlout seemed to have resolved their differences and became friends, Snotlout saving him and shaking his hand.11 This is further supported by the fact that three years after the war with the Berserkers and the sequel , Snotlout no longer hits on Astrid, respecting the fact that Hiccup is now her boyfriend. Spitelout Jorgenson Snotlout supposedly fears his dad, who in turn, constantly pressurises and undermines his son. Snotlout is shown to respect his father deeply, though their relationship is fairly rocky. Although afraid of him, Snotlout seems to want to earn some form of approval from his dad. Spitelout always puts huge pressure on Snotlout, which could, in turn, explain Snotlout's overall behavior. This was demonstrated during the Thawfest games, where Spitelout was very disappointed in Snotlout, even slightly threatening. This was because the Jorgenson clan had won every Thawfest so far, and he did not want his own son being the first to lose. However, after Hiccup allowed Snotlout to win, Spitelout was shown to proud of his son, letting him sit on his shoulder whilst the crowd cheered.5 Later, Spitelout's view of others and things in general are revealed, revealing that he thinks and has taught Snotlout that 'rest is for the weak', and that he views dragons as nothing more then simple weapons. This was proven when Spitelout compared Hookfang to a sword, saying that if a sword can't be sharpened any longer, you have to get a new one. Snotlout was shocked by this, his father not seeming to care about Hookfang's condition. At the end, when Hookfang is better again, Snotlout claims that his father is wrong and knows nothing about Dragons.10 Three years later, Snotlout has seemingly let go his fear for his Father's disappointment of him. Spitelout is even shown to be smiling when Snotlout allows the twins to score points.15 Gustav Larson When Gustav's mother, Mrs. Larson, traded Gustav to Snotlout in exchange for a 'Stone of Good Fortune', which was actually a Changewing egg. Gustav quickly took a liking to Snotlout, and become quickly his assistant and rename him 'Tiny Snotlout'.7 When Snotlout was convinced he was going to die, he trained Gustav to become his successor, which eventually led to getting his own Dragon, Fanghook.16 Gustav seems to admire and respect Snotlout. However, he is also shown teasing him a lot.17 Astrid Hofferson Snotlout has a major crush on Astrid in the series and first film, and is shown to flirt a lot with her. However, this crush is one-sided, seeing how Astrid always ends up either mocking, ignoring or hurting him. Snotlout probably likes her for her looks and fighting abilities, rather then her personality. However, when Hookfang was unwell and Snotlout was attempting to cover up his feelings for his dragon, Astrid was quite friendly towards him, showing that she doesn't mind being just friends. By the time of How to Train Your Dragon 2, he has transferred his affections onto Ruffnut and no longer hits on Astrid since she and Hiccup have been in a relationship for a while. This seems to have improved their relationship as they are friendly conversing in the beginning of the movie. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston The Twins have been shown to be friends with Snotlout, sometimes helping him with pranks and tricks. However, the three of them also trick and tease one another quite often, as was demonstrated in We Are Family Part I, where Snotlout distracted them with his medal. In Frozen and Fright of Passage, they have been seen teasing and humiliating Snotlout.1718 Three years after the the war with the Berserkers and in the events How to Train Your Dragon 2, Snotlout has transferred his affection to Ruffnut and has been constantly hitting on her, even calling her his "princess", despite Astrid pointing out that she tried to bury him alive for a few hours.15 Fishlegs Ingerman Snotlout is somewhat of a bully towards Fishlegs, much like he does with Hiccup. He often mocks him for his ideas, or dragon knowledge, or sometimes even hurts or intimidates him. Though he eventually gained Fishlegs' respect, at least for a little while, when Fishlegs went Berserk and successfully intimidated Snotlout into giving him the Changewing egg.7 He also seemed to care for Fishlegs when Meatlug was captured13, probably because Fishlegs helped him when Hookfang was sick10. Snotlout then became enamored with Fishleg's alternate persona, Thor Bonecrusher and was heartbroken when he went back to being plain Fishlegs.19 After that, Snotlout and Fishlegs fought for Ruffnut's affection.15 Stoick the Vast Although not much is explained, Snotlout seemed to respect his chieftain. Stoick appeared to be in good terms in Snotlout, even though that the latter sometimes caused several mayhems, though not as much as the twins. Snotlout was saddened when Stoick died in How To Train Your Dragon 2, and openly shed tears for his late chieftain. He was among the Vikings to fire a flaming arrow onto Stoick's funeral pyre in his honor. Scootaloo Scooter Flame Rainbow Dash Trivia * Snotlout's helmet has ram horns. * In the film, Snotlout is missing a Canine on the right side of his upper row of teeth. * He has a female Monstrous Nightmare named Fireworm in the books, but in the film, he's a male and his name is Hookfang. * Snotlout was originally going to be a girl in the film. * In the books, he is three years older than Hiccup. * According to Tuffnut, Snotlout has been struck by lightning to the head 12 times. * One of the biggest differences about Snotlout is in the books he constantly hoped that something terrible would happen to Hiccup so he could be chief, he tried a few times himself. In the film version, however, whenever Hiccup is in trouble Snotlout tries to help him however he can. * In the television series, Snotlout's unlikable nature is often neutralized by the sheer amount of karmic slapstick violence inflicted upon him by the dragons, other teens, or his surroundings in general. Snotlout's recklessness, stupidity and pigheadedness often causes him to meet with comic accidents, or drives the others (usually Hookfang and Astrid) to assault him in response to something he has said or done. Snotlout generally deserves everything that happens him, and this punishing from the universe prevents the viewers from having to actively dislike him. * In "A Tale of Two Dragons", Astrid called Snotlout and Hookfang Snotmare, which he liked. * By the end of Defenders of Berk, Hiccup and Snotlout finally became friends. This friendship lasts over How To Train Your Dragon 2. ** By the end of How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, Hiccup and Snotlout finally became friends. They were together as friends for less than an hour before Snotlout dies. * Snotlout seems to be the strongest of the Viking teens (or at least as strong as Astrid). * In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Astrid stated that Ruffnut tried to bury him alive. * According to the Hooligan Family Tree, Snotface Snotlout has a sister named Adelaide. She is never mentioned apart from that. * His weapon of choice is mostly a sword * Snotlout was the one who created the Sheep Launcher used in Dragon Racing. ** It took him thirty-two tries to finally get it right. Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Vikings Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Swordsmen Category:The Resistance Category:Axemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hammers Category:Knifemen Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Jedi Knights